Harry Potter and the Dark Lord's Bicycle
by IvoryTroll
Summary: Harry isn't quite as bashful about his fame as in canon and what's all this about a slightly strange Horcrux...? Presenting Diva!Harry and Nicer-than-canon-!Draco. Friendship! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine I'm afraid :( All of the characters belong to J. and I make no money from using them... Unfortunately ;)

Harry sat in the carriage, hand holding the fringe up pointedly. The tall, red-haired gangly boy opposite nodded towards it and said excitedly, "So it's true? You're Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded and said graciously "Yes. Defeated Voldemort," He ignored the flinch from his companion, "When I was a baby ecetera," he looked at his nails, frowning at a white spot before flipping his longish hair back and continuing. "But you know... It was nothing really..."

Right on cue Ron leapt in, "No but you defeated V... You-Know-Who when you were 2!"

"1 actually." Harry reproached, pleased when Ron looked abashed. However, before he could beg for forgiveness like a good fan, the door slid open and a bushy-haired girl stepped in. Harry, who had swept his fringe off his forehead again, raised an eyebrow at the intrusion. Unfortunately she didn't seem to notice and so the effect was rather lost.

"Have you two seen Neville's pet toad? He keeps hopping away..." Her voice trailed off as she spotted the lightning-bolt scar on Harry's head. "Are you...?" she gasped.

"Harry Potter? Yes, just call me Saviour."

"I've read about you in so many books!" she practically squealed.

"Isn't it fantastic? I'm thinking about writing an autobiography. Just one line you know, 'I'm Harry Potter and I defeated You-Know-Who.'"

Hermione giggled, "It'd fly off the shelves. Literally."

The trio laughed before Harry remembered why she was there.

"Oh... We haven't seen... Thingy's toad, sorry."

"Neville's toad." Ron reminded him.

"Oh that's okay, I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere!" Hermione said before turning round to the door, "Bye!" she said as she stepped out of the compartment, leaving Ron and Harry alone once more.

Ron sighed happily. "She's really pretty." he sighed, a smile on his lips.

"Hmm, I guess. She's not really my type though." Harry said absentmindedly.

"Oh yeah?" Ron said smiling, "What is your type then?"

Just as Harry was about to answer, the carriage door slid open once again.

"Honestly!" snapped Harry, throwing himself up out of the chair in a fit of pique, "Can't anyone get through a conversation? No manners... None at all."

"I can assure you," came the drawl of the blonde-haired boy who had walked in, "That my manners are impeccable."

"Yeah?" came Harry's retort, "Well have you ever heard of knocking?"

The boy ignored the comment, instead smoothing down his clean-cut and stylish robes. "I'm Draco Malfoy by the way. Oh and these are Crabbe and Goyle." He gestured to each one in turn.

"I'm Harry Potter, you know, savior of the world and all that."

Draco offered a hand politely. "Pleased to make your acquaintance?" It was a statement but he placed an inflection, an insecurity. Harry smiled before reaching out his hand to delicately grasp Draco's hand. "Certainly. And, may I say, you have the most fantastic robes."

Draco thanked him with a small bow of his head and a blush before they dropped each others hands.

"Well, I'd better be off, people to see you know. Come Crabbe, Goyle." And they walked out of the compartment.

When they were alone again, Harry turned to Ron."He mayhave no manners but my goodness. What fabulous fashion sense!"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked distastefully at the murky water. More specifically he looked with abject horror at the wooden boat in front of him that was bobbing up and down. "We have to get into that?"

Ron looked at him oddly. "Umm... Yeah? Fred and George, my brothers you know, said it's dead good! Come on!" he said excitedly as he stepped into the boat. When Harry didn't move he taunted playfully," Whats the matter? Not chicken are you?"

Harry glared and, shuddering, stepped gingerly into the boat. As the small fleet set off, Ron chattered mindlessly, not seeming to care that Harry was sitting as still as possible so as to touch as little water as possible in a small boat on a lake with a rather excitable giant squid. Only when Ron mentioned something truly horrifying did Harry put any input into the one-sided conversation.

"... And I hope we'll be in the same House so's we can be in the same dormitory and everything! Oh and I hope we win the House Cup 'cos that'd be amazing and I can't wait 'til we..."

"Wait wait wait wait!" Harry said, holding up his hands, "We _share_ a dorm? We don't get our own rooms?" His voice rose slightly hysterically.

"Yeah! Isn't it amazing? Fred and George said that it's the best! You can have midnight feasts and stuff..." Ron said in awe as he imagined the events. Then, he seemed to realise that Harry's tone and face couldn't exactly be described as 'excited' or even 'marginally impressed'. Rather, they seemed to be more 'horrified' and 'marginally disgusted'.

"Umm... It is great isn't it? 'Cos like, we'll be sharing a room and we can chat and stuff..."

At Ron's dejected face, Harry tried to backtrack. "Yeah, no. It'll be great. Can't wait." he said, forcing a smile onto his face. Luckily it seemed to work as Ron started chattering again at top speed leaving Harry to think. 'They had to share rooms? Well, he'd have to talk to someone about that. After all, daily beauty routines are not best shared with one's room mates on the first morning at a new school...'

~ Right, it's the Sorting next! Voting time! Do you want Harry to be Gryffindor or Slytherin? Please tell me, I'd love to know where my readers want me to go with this! Thanks xx


	3. Just a quick note! Please, Read It!

Sorry about the long wait between chapters! I've just got a bit of a dilemma on my hands. You see, I have a couple of ways that this story could go and I'm finding it hard to choose so I need your help! The dilemma is this: Should Harry be sorted into Slytherin, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?

If Slytherin wins: Harry and Draco will form a much stronger friendship. Harry will still become friends with Ron, Hermione, Neville etc but they won't be as close.

If Gryffindor wins: Harry and Draco will still become friends but will never quite trust each other completely. Therefore when secrets must be kept, they fall out or something because of supposed disloyalty.

If Hufflepuff wins: The aforementioned friendships will still be formed and the story will be more centered on the unity of the houses, as if there is a group of friends from all houses, Hogwarts will pull together and be stronger. Therefore, the fights and encounters with You-Know-Who could change drastically and Voldemort could have been defeated earlier. (By the way, Hermione would probably be in Ravenclaw!)

Right then, there are your choices! Please cast your votes and the choice will be made when there are enough votes to decide! Your opinion really does matter to me and I'd like people to enjoy this story so please do let me know what you would like to happen. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3

Once out of the boats and into the castle, Harry felt safer. He hated most water-based activities and so the dryness of Hogwarts made him feel much safer. While the First Years chattered excitedly on a flight of stairs, Harry found himself deep in conversation with Draco, Ron and Hermione.

"Well, according to _Hogwarts: A History_, the Great Hall has an enchanted ceiling! It..."

"Changes to whatever the weather is outside or how the castle 'feels'. Like if the castle was in danger it would be stormy! That's what my brothers say anyway..."

"No, no. It's true!..."

This was Hermione and Ron chattering inanely while Draco and Harry had a much deeper conversation:

"So tell me, do you ever wear Muggle stuff?"

"Well, only enough for under my robes. You see Father just wouldn't allow me to wear it. He's uh, not that keen on Muggles..."

"That's really a shame because some Muggle designers are amazing! Like Prada and Gucci and of course _Vogue_ magazine has the best clothes you could want with the best designers. You should try it out sometime! Oh and does the Wizarding world have fashion designers?"

"Not really, there are varying degrees of professionalism in robe makers but not really _designers_."

"Hey, we should start our own designer robes and clothes shop! Like we could make Muggle-looking clothes but they're actually Wizard stuff so even you could wear them without robes!"

"I like it, I like it a lot..."

Well, a conversation anyway. They continued in a similar vein until a cough and pointed look from Professor McGonagall, who had seemingly materialised from thin air, shut them up and as they walked into the Great Hall, they were sent, along with the other First Years, into an awed silence.

Harry and Draco had started up a conversation again, albeit very quietly this time, and so missed the instructions as to what to do when their names were called. Therefore Draco looked terrified when his voice echoed around the Hall.

"Draco Malfoy! Up here please!"

Looking an odd mixture of relieved and terrified at the same time, Draco sat on the chair. No sooner as the hat touched his head did the call of "SLYTHERIN!" issue from the Sorting Hat's sort-of lips.

Harry found himself completely bored by the entire process. Fussing with his hair slightly, (Which was _stylishly_ messy thank you _very_ much.) he noticed that pretty much everyone was staring at him and so he gave a little wave. A dark-haired, hook-nosed professor at the Head table looked disapproving but hey, what did he matter? As his name was called, the Hall went silent and smiling slightly, he sauntered up and sat down on the stool. Crossing his legs and placing his clasped hands on his knees he awaited the Sorting Hat's verdict.

As it was placed on his head, he couldn't stop the gasp that emitted from his lips at the sudden voice in his head.

"Let me see, let me see... Ah! Harry Potter I see! Now... Where to place you? Hmm... Your hearts desire lies in Slytherin," Harry gave a start at these words. Heart's desire? This could be interesting... "But no... " No? Why? I want to know who this desire is! "Too much courage, not enough cunning..." Oh, but I want to know! whined Harry's head voice, "Hmm, well... It's going to have to be... "

A/N: Ooh... Where is our intrepid hero going to be Sorted? Find out next time! Seriously, sorry about the cliffhanger but it could also be useful! Last chance to vote before Harry is Sorted! Gryffindor, Slytherin or... Hufflepuff?

Also, any ideas as to what Harry and Draco's possible future business could be called? I want a bit of a discussion in future chapters between them... Thanks for reading!


End file.
